


Cobarde

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Retazos de mi vida [6]
Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Uno no puede intentar detener la boda de Serena y Darién sin tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la espada de Uranus.
Series: Retazos de mi vida [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/205550





	Cobarde

**Rating:** PG-15  
 **Resumen:** Uno no puede intentar detener la boda de Serena y Darién sin tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la espada de Uranus. Basado en [Esta imagen](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvkds78Gdt1qebyklo1_1280.gif?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1326926268&Signature=nvViafathA6bx%2BfFNbPJvrpQ02s%3D)  
 **Advertencias:** Muerte de una personaje  
 **Disclaimer:** Creo que a estas alturas ya esta bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
 **Beta:** [](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**nande_chan**](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/)

La muerte…

Seiya jamás le había temido a la muerte, sabía ya cómo se encontraría con ella: en el campo de batalla. Con las sangre bombeando rápidamente por su cuerpo, peleando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último aliento.

No debería sorprenderle mucho que su encuentro con la muerte no fuera de aquella manera, no había un campo de batalla, no había adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, no había fiereza, simplemente resignación.

Uno no puede intentar detener la boda de Serena y Darién sin tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la espada de Uranus. Y aquel enfrentamiento había terminado de aquella manera. Con la guerrera sentada sobre su pecho, la afilada hoja descansando sobre su garganta y el tacón de los botines enterrándose en su brazo derecho.

No la mira a los ojos, no puede hacerlo. Por eso mantiene el puño sobre los mismos, apretando los parpados, escuchando su propia respiración agitada y la de la guardiana. No sabe que es lo que espera la rubia, es un simple movimiento, un poco mas de presión y la hoja no encontrara resistencia. ¿Qué es la piel contra la poderosa espada de Uranus?

—¿No me digas ahora que eres una sentimental y te estás tomando tu tiempo para despedirte?

El tacón se encaja aún más en su brazo, esa es toda la respuesta que obtiene de Uranus.

—¡Hazlo de una maldita vez Uranus!

La hoja presiona más, lastimando, cortando la piel expuesta, dañando pero no de la manera en que Seiya espera.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde Kou! — dice Uranus con la voz estrangulada.

Pero Seiya no tiene tiempo ni para pensar en la razón, la espada de Uranus al fin ha terminado el trabajo.  



End file.
